Embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, a digital photographing apparatus controlling method, a digital photographing apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium associated therewith.
Demands for recording moving subjects with lively, realistic effects have increased, and video images are being regarded as one way to record the motion of a subject. Also, continuously shot moving pictures of a subject may contain the whole motion of the subject, but a large storage capacity is required to store them.